


Unexpectedly loving you

by Mnkxm



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Evil regal - Freeform, Happy Ending, Love, Multi, Once Upon A Time, Oncer - Freeform, Oncers - Freeform, Snowing - Freeform, Swan Queen - Freeform, girlxgirl, storybrook, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnkxm/pseuds/Mnkxm
Summary: SwanQueen story!
The story begins after Robin died. Hook and Emma are about to break up because Emma gets feelings for someone else, someone fierce and feminine. Will they get their happy ending?____________________________
Short list for everyone that doesn't know 'Once Upon A Time':- Regina: The evil queen (not so evil anymore) and mother of Henry by adoption.- Emma: The savier (saved everyone in Storybrook) and biological mom of Henry.- Henry: Son of Regina (by adoption) and Emma (biological).- Robin Hood: Regina's Love (who died)- Captain Hook: Emma's Love 
ENJOY!





	1. "All by myself again"

When the rain poured out of the sky and the night has fallen, the animals went in their holes and the moon shined bright over Storybrook, Regina sat on her bed thinking.. Why did she had to lose Robin, the love of her life. After everything they've been through.. How could she lose him? Why now? All these thoughts wandred through her mind as her tears rolled down her face. After everything she thought she had finally found her happy ending but she was too happy too soon. It was too good to be true anyway..

NO! Enough Regina she thought, keep it together! Henry just lost his stephdad and he needs you now more than ever. As she stood up and walked out the door across the hall directed to Henry's room. But she couldn't walk in, she couldn't face him right now and tell him everything was going to be alright when she didn't even feel that way. What should I do she thought, he needs me, my boy needs me... Emma! She needs Emma, It popped up in her head out of nowhere but actually it was a great solution. She could keep Henry company while she could grief on her own. So she dialed Emma's number, the phone rang two times and then she heard a sweet voice on the other side of the line: "Hey Regina, I'm so sorry for you.. Are you alright?" 

As Emma was sitting at this cute little place called Granny's eating a grilled cheese sandwich and drinking some hot cocoa with cinnamon on top, thinking about everything that has happend last night, she couldn't help but feel sad. Yeah she had Hook back, he found his way back to her, but Regina... She felt so bad for her after everything her happy ending got taken away from her once again. She took another bite from her sandwich as she heard her phone starting to ring. She grabbed her phone to check who was calling her. It's Regina! Strange.. I was just thinking about her. She answered: "Hey Regina, I'm so sorry for you.. Are you alright?" Regina responded with a little crack in her voice: "Hi Em, Yeah i'm fine. I could really use your help, can you please come over to keep Henry a little occupied? I need a little time for myself.." As she heard the little crack in her voice she knew Regina wasn't okay at all. "Of course I can help, I'm on my way" Emma replied. She hung up the phone, took another zip from her cocoa and walked up to her little yellow car straight away. 

As Regina hung up the phone, she took a deep breath and blew it back out slowely and satisfying. She felt relieved, relieved that Emma would help her out so she would have some time for herself. She never thought that the person she would call for help would be Emma, the way they met wasn't really great.. It was more sour than sweet actually. She's glad to have her around now though, their friendship really grew over the past months and it started to be something very important to her. And to Henry as well. She stared out the window waiting for the yellow bug to arrive and before she knew the yellow car drove up the drive way of the big mayor's mansion. *Knock Knock* She heard, thankfully she opened the door and said: "Hey Em, thank you so much for coming. It means a lot." 

Emma responded: "Hey, no problem at all. I'm glad you called. And now stop thanking me!" As she walked inside. She peeked at Regina to see if she was as doing as good as she tried to make her believe, but she could see her teary eyes and walked towards Regina to give her a big hug. Regina flinched but didn't push her away, she didn't even say anything. She just stood there and let Emma hug her and before Emma could say anything she felt Regina shaking in her arms as her tears started to flow. "Everything's going to be alright Regina, I'm here, I'm always here" Emma said.


	2. "Caring and sharing"

Regina had been strong for so long but she couldn't hold it in no more, Emma felt save and warm so she let go of her fear of weakness and let the tears come out. She heard kind words coming from Emma's mouth but she didn't know how to respond.. She just stood there enjoying the loving arms that embraced her. Emma let go, slightly dissapointed Regina looked her in the eyes, her green emerald eyes and smiled. "Thank you" she said, that's exactly what I needed. Emma nodded and asked: "Should I go check up on Henry now?" "Yeah, yeah of course go ahead. You know the way Regina replied."

Emma felt that Regina was actually thankful that she just walked up to her and started to hug her and as Regina calmed down Emma had let go of her, but Emma couldn't help but notice that there was a little bit of dissapointement in her face.. _No, no it couldn't. Stop imagining things_ Emma thought, _go see Henry._ So she walked up the stairs towards Henry's room while passing Regina's she peeked inside curious of how it would look like. She arrived at Henry's room and knocked at the door. Henry opened quickly and smiled at his mom "Mom!" He yelled. "Hey kid! How are you? What are you up to?" Emma responded. "Nothing much mom, just reading in my story book. Why are you here?" "Because i wanted to check up on you kiddo!" She walked in Henry's room and explained why she was checking up on him and about Regina calling her. Henry understood so they decided to play some videogames together as they talked about everything that happend.

Regina had watched Emma as she walked up the stairs to see Henry. _I hope she didn't notice my dissapointment after she stopped hugging me. What was I thinking anyway.. Me wanting Emma to hug me_? _It is just weird,_ but that is an understatement for everything that was happening lately. She walked over to the kitchen and poored herself a glass of wine as red as her cherry lips. She sat down on the couch in the living room and stared into the tv without actually watching the show, she couldn't think straight but not to think at all was nice, even for a minute.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER

Emma was still upstairs with Henry, already for three hours now. Regina started to feel a bit lonely and decided to go and see if she could join them with whatever. She stood up and walked upstairs towards Henry's room, but before she even got there she bumped into Emma who was heading back downstairs. "Oh sorry, hey Em. Are you going home?" Regina asked. "Yeah, Henry fell asleep half an hour ago while playing his favourite game. I already wondered why I was winning" she laughed. Regina laughed back and said: "Would you like a glass of wine?" "Oh.. Yeah, sure." Emma responded.

As so she followed Regina to the living room where she already had a bottle and two glasses standing on the table. Regina saw Emma looking at the bottle and explained: "Yeah, I already got a glass or two haha." Emma laughed and shove her glas over to be filled. When Regina handed her the glass back filled with wine she lightly touched Emma's hand, Emma blushed at her hand touching Regina's and she looked quickly the other way. _Stop it Em, stop it._ She looked at the tv trying to hide her face. After 5 minutes she dared to turn her head towards Regina again, she looked at her and Regina smiled asking: "What's up Swan? You need another glas?" Emma started to blush again and responded with a quick "Yes" while handing over the empty glass.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [END OF CHAPTER 2]  
> There will be an update very soon! I hope you still like it.  
> You can also add me on Instagram: mnkxm / ouat.evilregal.sq and Snapchat: kmndx ☺️


	3. "An unknown feeling"

Regina refilled Emma's glass and gave it back. Again their hands slightly touched, but this time Regina did it on purpose.. She wanted to see the reaction of Emma by the touch of their hands. Her plan worked as Emma started blushing again right away. "Emma?" Regina said looking straight at Emma, trying to find her eyes to connect with hers. "Yeah?" Emma responded still with her head directed at the tv. "Why aren't you looking at me? I want to ask you something." Emma turned her head towards Regina and locked her eyes with hers. She stamebled as she tried to react to the question that Regina asked her. "I, eh.. I.. I feel a little bit weird. It must be the wine" she said with an somehow awkward smile. "I don't drink that often" she add to that. Regina looked at her with a bright smile on her face and said: "Haha aw dear, that doesn't matter, I feel a little bit tipsy as well."

Emma laughed back at Regina, relieved that she bought her lie about why she acted so weird. She didn't feel anything but confused.. _Why on earth did she act so silly? Why did Regina make her blush everytime she stared into her eyes or laughed at her_.. She didn't understand. As confident as she could she said: "How about that question? You said you wanted to ask me something?" Regina nodded, "Yeah how are things between you and Hook? You must be happy that he's back.." "Yeah, well.. It's actually going good I guess" Emma said as she faked a smile again. "Good, I'm happy for you" Regina replied.

Emma felt stupid after telling Regina that, who was she kidding? It didn't go well between them, there was so much pressure now that he came back for her and because of her. But she didn't want to bother Regina with it right now, she was here for her after all. She was going through enough already. Emma filled up her glass once more and looked at Regina who immediatly understood that Emma wanted to refill her glass and handed it to her, without any touching of hands this time. As they sipped from their glasses Emma peeked at Regina and started to smile. _What? What_?! Regina didn't understand, _what is it? Do I have something on my face?_

I'm sorry but look at us Emma explained.. We used to practicly hate eachother and now here we are sitting together on the couch, drinking some wine, as if we're the best of friends.. "Aren't we then?" Regina asked confused. "Yeah, yeah, we are but I just thought about how things can actually change like that. I'm glad it did though" Emma smiled. "Me too" Regina agreed.

"I should probably head back home now, It's getting really late and dark so.." Regina didn't let Emma finish her sentence as she said: "No, no, no, I don't think so, Swan. You had way too much wine, you can stay here in the guest room and sleep it off alright?" Emma nodded and agreed, knowing that no matter what she would have said there was no way she could ever convince Regina of letting her drive home. She stood up and smiled while making her way upstairs towards the guest room. Regina came along as she was going to bed as well. They both stopped as they were about to walk in their seperated rooms. Emma whispered with a kind loving voice: "Sleepwell Regina, I'll be here if you need anything." Regina responded with a big smile saying: "Thankyou dear, Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." And she walked in her room, just like Emma walked in hers.

The next morning Emma woke up early, it took a minute for her to realize where she was and how she got here. Then she remembered everything from the day before. Still confused about her weird behaviour from last night and with a little bit of a hangover she got up and went to the bathroom. She took a long, warm shower and got dressed. After that she decided to go and see if Regina and Henry were already woken up. She walked up to Henry's room and she could hear the sound of video games already before she even opened the door. _Henry is awake_ she thought. She turned around and head back towards Regina's room, her door was a little bit open so she could peek inside. She saw Regina comfortably laying in bed with her eyes still closed and her mouth a little bit open. She walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, _breakfast in bed_! That's something Regina could use she thought and started cooking some eggs. She also grabbed an apple and cut it in pieces, made some coffee for the both of them and prepared a grilled cheese sandwich for herself. She put everything on a plate and headed back to Regina's room. She carefully opened the door and walked over to Regina's bed. She whispered: "Regina, wake up. I got you something to eat, Regina?!"

As she heard Emma's voice Regina gently opened her eyes. "Hey" she said, "Awh that's sweet of you Em, thank you!" With a loving smile she took the plate from Emma and tapped on her bed as a signal that Emma should sit down next to her. Emma sat down an began to eat her grilled cheese sandwich, just as Regina began to eat her fruit. They sat quietly for half an hour until the finished everything. "That was delicious" Regina complimented Emma. "Haha good, and now take a shower sleepyhead" Emma said in return.

Regina gathered her clothes and made her way towards the shower. The water poured down her soaped body and she could actually relax for the first time since Robin died. She wondered why.. She couldn't help but think that is was Emma who made her feel whole and happy again. She turned of her mind and thoughts as she started singing while shampooing her hair.

Emma went to Henry's room to tell him that she was going home, but on her way out she heard Regina singing in the shower, she walked past and tried to look into the bathroom. She couldn't see a thing so she listened to her sweet voice singing: "What is this feeling in my heart that I just can't understand" Emma laughed at the words Regina sang, it was exactly how she felt. _Should I go in and tell her? .. No ofcourse not, idiot_! She ran downstairs, grabbed her red leather jacket and headed to her car.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [END OF CHAPTER 3]  
> I hope you still like the story, the chapters further on will be longer and my writing gets better!☺️ Please leave comments and add me on Instagram: mnkxm / ouat.evilregal.sq and Snapchat: kmndx


	4. "Mr. Gold"

Emma arrived at home after a ten minute drive. She had to hurry because she needs to be at work in an hour. She changed into her sherrif outfit and walked around the corner to the police station. David Nolan (Emma's dad) was already there. "So? Any crime we need to solve?" She asked. David aswered: "Yeah, actually there is. We need to check out the woods, I got a call that Mr. Gold isn't up to anything good." They drove over to the woods looking for something strange, or if they could find Gold. He was a villain, one that would never change.. The biggest bad guy they had ever known. He tortered and murdered so many people without hesitating so they had to be really careful. They couldn't find anything being other than it should so they got out the car and walked into the woods while looking around focussing on the area around them.

Trees, trees, bushes and trees was all they saw. Then all of the sudden they heard a huge *BANG* it sounded like an explosion. They ran over to the left of the forrest because the sound of it came from there. As they arrived at the spot they saw Mr. Gold standing there with a big smirk on his face.. "Gold what the hell are you doing?" Emma shouted. "Well dearie, as you can see i'm creating the most powerful power of all the power there is" Gold replied still with an evil smile on his face. "Stop it, why does everything have to be about power with you?" David yelled at him. "Power is the most important thing, dearie. With power you can do and controll anything you want" Gold said. "No! You're wrong! Love is way more important than power, you can have power but feel completely empty whilst love makes you feel the most powerful person alive." Emma shouted back at gold. Nobody but Emma knew that she was talking about what she was feeling, without meaning to she threw it all out there.

Gold gave her an evil, angry look. He turned around and ran away. Emma and David followed him immediatly and tried to keep up with him as they got deeper and deeper into the woods. They couldn't even tell if it was day or night no more as it got darker the further they ran. Suddenly Mr. Gold stood still, he turned to Emma and used his hands to create a ball of dark energy that he pointed towards her. Emma shocked . "Gold, please don't. It's not necessary to hurt me is it?" She asked him.   
"No he won't hurt you, will you?" She heard a familliar, warm, female voice saying. She looked at the direction where it came from and there she stood. It was Regina. "Regina. wha.. What are you doing here?" Emma whispered. "I'm here to teach that idiot a lesson, that he shouldn't mess with this town or my friends" as she responded targeted at Mr. Gold.

Gold putted his hands down, looked at her and said: "Why wouldn't I? Dearie" as he shot the big ball of energy towards Emma out of nowhere.   
Regina jumped in front of it and made it turn around heading back towards Gold, he dodged and began to target at Regina. Both Emma and Regina tried to avoid the attacks and protected eachother, together they were so much stronger than him. Mr. Gold tried to take them down but he wouldn't succeed and as he realized he wouldn't a big dark cloud *poofed* him away.

"Are you alright Em?" Regina asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, how about you?" She responded. "Me too." Regina said. "Yeah I'm okay too, thanks for asking" David yelled annoyed. They almost forgot he was there too. "Haha okay dad sorry, good to hear" Emma reacted laughing. As they noticed that Gold wasn't coming back they started to walk back to the car that they parked just outside the woods. Regina came along and within 10 minutes they arrived at the car. "You need a ride?" Emma asked. Regina nodded "Yes please." "Alright then, get in" David said. They drove back to the police station and agreed that this was enough action for one day. They took the rest of the day off to restore some energy for when Gold decided to return with his terrible evil plan.

Regina arrived at home, tired after what just happened. She already didn't sleep that well because it got kind of late drinking with Emma last night. She walked into the living room where she found Henry with Ruby (Regina's friend who works at Granny's), also called red, sitting in front of the tv watching a movie. "Can I join before I start with dinner?" She asked them. "Ofcourse" they said in unison. So she sat down and watched with them.

Half an hour later the movie ended and Regina got up to start cooking. She was making her specialty, lasagna. And as dessert she had some tasty red apples dipped in apple cider with cinnamon on top. _Should I invite Emma over for dinner.._ she thought, Yeah why not. She grabbed her phone and texted her:   
Regina: Hey Em, want to come over for dinner? Henry would love that.   
Deep down she knew she would love it too. She pressed send and waited for Emma to text back. A few minutes later her phone *beeped*, yeah it was Emma. She replied:  
Emma: I would love to, I'll be there at six.   
Regina couldn't help but smile at her phone, Emma was coming and that made her happy as a kid in a candy store.

Then it hit her, _oh shit, Emma was coming over. Shit, I've got nothing to wear_. She ran upstairs and took a long look at her clothes.. She grabbed a red dress that fitted around her curves perfectly and some black high heels to go with it. "Perfect" she said as she looked at herself in the mirror. Some jewelry for the finishing touch and she was ready. She went back to the kitchen to finish her cooking and waited for Emma to arrive.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [END OF CHAPTER 4]  
> I hope you still like it!  
> Please leave comments ☺️  
> Add me on Instagram: mnkxm / ouat.evilregal.sq and Snapchat: kmndx


	5. "The dinner"

Emma was suprised that Regina invited her over, but even more excited. She hadn't seen Hook in days because all she could think about was Regina.. She texted him that she was busy with work and that she would call him tonight. Emma felt guilty because she started to realize that she had been avoiding him. She looked at the clock, shit! She has to be at Regina's in half an hour. She wanted to look beautiful, no, breathtaking so she ran to her room to change clothes. She decided to wear a black strapless dress, this one really made her emerald green eyes stand out. She let her blond hair down and grabbed her favorite earrings to combine with her bracelet. As she ran out the door she grabbed her red leather jacket and drove over to Regina's.

She pulled up at the driveway, got out the car and walked up to the door. _Regina and Henry Mills_ she read on the doorsign. She knocked twice waiting for Regina or Henry to answer. Within two minutes Regina opened the door, and as she did Emma's jaw dropped to the floor. She looked so, so stunning. Emma couldn't help but stare, for a minute she just stood there like an idiot with her mouth open. "So I suppose you like the dress?" Regina asked with a smirk on her face. "Yeah, uh, uh, sorry" Emma replied with a face as red as a tomato. "Come in weirdo" Regina teased.

Emma walked in and greeted Henry, who was happily waiting for his mom. Emma hang her jacket over her chair and sat down at the dining table. "So what's for dinner?" She asked. "Lasagna!" Henry yelled enthusiastic. At that moment Regina walked out of the kitchen with the Lasagna. "Dive in!" She said while putting the food on the table. "Hmm" Emma hummed. It's delicious! I didn't know you are such a good cook. "Well, this happens to be my specialty" Regina responded laughing. Emma blushed. She couldn't handle those big brown eyes staring at her, it made her ridiculously nervous. They all finished their Lasagna and enjoyed the sweet taste of the dessert. Especially Henry, he was crazy for apples with cinnamon and so was Emma. 

Dinner was done and Henry went up to his room to play some more videogames. Emma went back to the kitchen with Regina to help her out with the dishes. "I got it Swan" Regina said as Emma took the plates and put them into the sink. "No, no this is the least I can do after you cooking for me" Emma smiled. "Thankyou" she added up to that. "No problem, it was nice" Regina responded. Emma agreed.

Regina began to wash all the dishes while Emma dried them with the towel, after 15 minutes they were already done. "So, you'd like another glass of wine? Picking up where we left of the other night haha" Regina asked with a cute smile on her face. "I would love to but I should probably head back home to call Hook, I promised him that I would." As the words sank in Regina looked down to the floor, she didn't dare to look back up and show Emma how dissapointed she was. How could she forget.. Emma is with Hook and things are going great between them as Emma told her the other night. The more she thought about it the harder it got to act normal. So as quik and as normal as she could she replied saying: "Oh yeah ofcourse, drive safe and let me know if you need anything." Emma bowed over towards her and put her hand around her face like a little cup. She lifted up Regina's head. "Are you okay?" She whispered. Regina stared at her green eyes for a few seconds and then said: "Yes, I'm fine. It's just.. I forgot you still got your happy ending and even though I think you deserve it, it still hurts that mine got taken away from me.. again." Emma felt terrible and hugged Regina. "I'm so sorry, if I can do anything for you just call or text me and I'll be on my way, okay?" Regina nodded "Yeah okay, thankyou Em. It really means a lot." Deep down inside Emma knew that she rather stayed with Regina than go home and call Hook, but she couldn't stand the guilt she had either. So she hugged Regina one more time, walked out the door towards her car and drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [END OF CHAPTER 5]  
> Sorry this chapter was a little shorter, the next ones will be longer! I hope you still like it of course☺️ Please leave comments, kudo's and share with your friends 


	6. "Lost for words"

Regina watched Emma as she walked out, and waited at the door opening to watch the yellow bug drive out of sight. She sighed. She wanted Emma to stay so badly, but why? _Why would I want her to stay and spend time with me? And why do I get clumsy around her? Why do I love that bright smile so much that she has whenever she looks at me? Why? Why? Why_? All those questions wandred through Regina's mind. She walked inside, took a glass and a bottle of wine. Red of course. She didn't want to be alone right now so she walked upstairs to go see a movie with Henry. She felt upset still, but not so heartbroken anymore. _Was that because of Emma? No ofcourse not. Don't be stupid, you're just really vulnerable and Emma is there for you. That's all there is and all there ever will be_ , she concluded.

Emma arrived at her house and saw a black shadow. It was the shim of a person standing in front of her door. She was scared but stepped out of her car anyway. "Who's there?!" She shouted. "It's me love." She recognized Hook's voice and felt relieved. "Don't ever do that again, you scared me" Emma said. "Sorry dear" Hook replied. Emma opened the door and they walked in. "What's up, why are you here? I told you that I'd call you right?" Emma asked. "Yes love, but I thought why not stop by, I was missing you." Emma smiled. "How long have you been standing in front of my door?" "About an hour.. I figured you'd be home. Where were you anyway?" Hook asked confused. "At Regina's, I joined dinner over there with her and Henry." "Okay then love, what would you say about us going to see a movie?" He asked. "I don't feel so good and.." Hook didn't let her finish that sentence and begged: "Please? If you really don't feel well we'll go back home immediatly. " Okay then, let me change my outfit first and then we'll go" Emma murmered. Hook smiled. Emma changed her dress in some more comfortable clothing and walked back downstairs. "Let's go then" she said.

They were standing in line to buy some tickets. They decided to go see 'Junglebook' which is playing at half past eight. They got the tickets and walked inside to buy some drinks and to find their seats. They sat down in their seats numbered 3-10 and 3-11. The movie was beautiful but Emma wasn't watching as she was thinking the whole time. Thinking about one thing, one person. Regina!? Wait. Was that really her? She saw a women in a perfectly fitting long dress with red lips walking out towards the toilets. She looked exactly like her.. She could not resist, she had to follow this woman and see for herself if it was really her. "Excuse me I've got to use the bathroom" she whispered in Hook's ear. She got up and rushed her way to the toilets. She walked inside and there she was, standing in front of the mirror with her back towards Emma. She couldn't see her face yet, but it was her, it had to be Regina. "Regina?" Emma asked cautious. The woman turned around and shocked. _It was her_! "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Emma said blushing. "Em! What are you doing here?" Regina responded confused but happily suprised. "I uh, I went to see a movie with Hook" emma answered uncertain. "And what about you?" She added quikly. "Oh yeah ofcourse, well I'm here with Graham (An ex-lover and old friend of Regina). Enjoying 'Junglebook' as well." Regina smiled awkwardly. "Cool" Emma reacted. She was dying inside as she couldn't stand the thought of Regina being here with him. Emma tried to be normal but she had no choice. This hurt her badly and she kind of wanted Regina to know that. Emma turned around without saying a word and walked back to watch what was left of the movie. Regina had not moved, she was still standing in front of the mirror not knowing how to react or feel. _Why did she lie about being here with Graham_? She hadn't spoken with him or seen him in months.. Still in shock she walked out the bathroom to go and find Henry who she was actually seeing the movie with. She watched the rest of the film with him, hoping Emma wouldn't see them and find out she lied to her. The film ended and Regina rushed home with Henry. Luckily Henry would pretty much do anything inclusive running out of a cinema in exchange for some ice cream. As they came home they ate their ice cream and after that Regina putted Henry to bed, took a shower and jumped into bed herself. She was exhausted. And her mind was too.

Hook brought Emma home, kissed her goodnight and went to his own place. Emma instantly went to bed, she regretted the way she reacted at Regina.. She really thought she was with Graham as she told her, but when she saw her sneaking out with Henry by her side she knew enough. What she feels deep down inside.. It's real and Regina feels it too.

 _What about Hook.. He is my happy ending right? I was so in love, so happy to be with him. Exactly Em.. WAS. It's not him who makes you happy anymore.. It's Regina and you should tell her that before it's too late_! It was like her mind spoke to her, a cute little angel on her left shoulder and a bad little devil on the right, debating what she should do. But no mather what, it always ended with her needing to follow her heart. That's what she needed to do and so she decided to do it. Tomorrow she would go and tell this person that she felt so much, and loved so deeply. And that she had no other choice than to choose to do the right thing. Which was fighting for h...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ END OF CHAPTER 6 ]  
> Hope you're still liking the story so far!! Will publish another chapter soon again and comments are still very welcome :) X  
> Add me on Instagram: mnkxm and   
> Snapchat: kmndx 


	7. "Follow your heart"

The next morning Regina woke up emberassed of what she did.. She lied to Emma and let Henry sneak out of a cinema. _It doesn't make sense at all_. She shook the thought and went downstairs to make some breakfast. She decided to make some pancakes with berries, apples and cinnamon. As she started she heard Henry walking in. "Goodmorning sweety" Regina greeted him. "Morning mom, can I help?" Henry replied. "Of course you can. come, you can make the next one" and Regina handed over the pan. Henry started making one with apples as Regina heard her phone *beeping*. It was a text from Emma.   
E: Hey Regina, can we meet later?  
She stared smiling at the phone in her hand while the butterflies in her stomach went crazy. She took the phone and started typing.  
R: Sure, where? And how late should I be there?   
Still filled with this warm cosy feeling Regina pressed send and she waited nervously for Emma to respond. "Mom? Should I bake them all myself or are you coming to do this with me?" Regina snapped out of her blur and turned to Henry "Ofcourse I'll help you silly" and she poured the next pancake to be, into the pan. Together they made two more, set the table and began to eat them. Regina stared at her phone almost the entire time as if it would make Emma text back faster. Regina hoped Emma wanted to see her rather sooner than later. _I really have got to tell her the truth about yesterday.. Why was I beïng so stupid? And how on earth am I going to explain why I did it?_ Her phone *beeped* again so she grabbed it immediatly which made Henry look at her with a frown. "Work" she murmured at him with a smile. And he focused back at eating his delicious pancakes. Regina opened the text.  
E: Granny's in an hour?   
_An hour? That fast? I first need to clean up our mess, take a shower, get dressed, put on some make up and fix my hair.. I better hurry_.   
Regina replied:  
R: Yeah, that's fine. See you in an hour!  
She took her plate and put it in the sink. "Henry, I've got to meet someone in an hour so I'm gonna take a shower and get ready. Can you please clear the table for me after you finished and go play some videogames or go out with Red while I'm gone? I will call her to come over yeah?" "Yes mom, I will. Can I go play with David later on as well? He's teaching me how to fight with a real sword" Henry smiled. "That's fine, just call me to let me know what you're up to" Regina answered. She walked upstairs and took a shower. What she was going to wear was a no brainer, of course it was going to be a dress just a sexy as the one that made Emma's jaw drop to the floor. This time with another pair of black heels and a her hair tied up. She put on a little bit of make-up and last but not least some lipstick, her recognizable cherry red. She looked at the clock, 15 minutes left. She had to go now if she wanted to be on time. She rushed back to the kitchen, kissed Henry on his forehead, ran out the backdoor to her garage, and drove away to Granny's.

Emma was already there. Regina walked in trying to look confident and smiled while approching the table Emma sat on.  
"Hey Em" Regina said as she sat down next to her.   
"Hey you, thank you for meeting me here. How are you?" _She is so beautiful_  
"Yeah sure, I'm fine and you?"  
"Hmm, I'm okay." Emma smiled.  
"Can I help you or did you just want to talk or?"  _Does she know about Graham_?  
"Well, I want to ask you something and also tell you something" Emma said nervously. Her head strarted to turn red as she tried to get the words out of her mouth. Regina was looking at her with those deep brown eyes, trying to connect with hers. Which made it even harder.   
"Well uhm, first I wanted to ask you why you lied about Graham because I saw you and Henry the other night.. Regina felt caught and ashamed. _Shit, shit, shit, what now? Should I tell her the truth?_ She was staring at the ground while trying to figure out what she was going to tell her.   
" Well I don't know why.. I just didn't want to look like a loser I guess. I'm so sorry that I lied Em."  
"Is that really the only reason?" "You can be totally honest with me, you know that right?" _She has to feel it too_..  
"Yeah I know, I want to but I can't right now because I haven't made my mind up yet.. But you wanted to tell me something too right, so please tell me?  
"I lied to you too.. About Hook. Things aren't going that well at the moment between us and I asked him to meet me here later so we can talk about it and maybe figure things out."  
"Why what's wrong between you two then? You seemed very happy together last night.."  
"Well.. That's the other thing I wanted to tell you. I, I think that I uhm.. " Emma stuttered.

At that moment the door flies open and Hook storms in, everyone at Granny's turns their head towards him as he starts screaming: "Emmaaahh" "Emmm" "Emmaaahh" with short pauses in between. Emma flushes red and walks up to him. "What the hell are you doing?" *She smells him* "And why are you drunk already? It's 11 in the morning" she shouts at him. "I kn-know you are break-hing up with me, your text. You said w-we need to talk well le-lets do it now." Hook tried to answer without tripping on his own words. Emma did text him, but he wasn't supossed to be here already. She asked him to meet her at 2 in the afternoon. She tried to calm him down but was overwhelmed by what he just did and before she knew what happend Hook had his hands on her and started to shake her, wanting Emma to explain. Regina wasn't having any of it. She stood up fiercely and walked over to him "Let her go, NOW! Or you'll regret that you ever sat foot in this place" she warned Hook without taking her eyes off of him. He had a nasty smirk on his face as he continued shaking Emma. "Wh-what do we need to ta-talk about then? Tell me love." Regina was done with it and gestured with one hand which caused Hook flying backwards till he smacked to the door and fell down unconscious. Regina turned to Emma who was still in shock. Gasping for air and searching for words she looked at Regina and whispered "Thank you." She threw herself at Regina and hugged her tight. Regina happily returned the hug while the butterflies in her stomach woke up again. "Regina, do you want to get out of here?" "Yes Em, let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [END OF CHAPTER 7]  
> Please leave comments and dukos!  
> Hope you all still like the story so far and I will update soon ofcourse!  
> Add me on Instagram: mnkxm and   
> Snapchat: kmndx 


	8. "A secret place"

Regina and Emma got into Regina's car and drove off. Granny would take care of Hook and tell him to go home to sleep it off. They were already driving for 15 minutes as Emma asked "Where are we going?" "I want to show you a place that I hid for a long time, It's my favorite spot in this town. It's a secret so I expect from you to keep it that way. I have never shared it with anyone else before, actually." Regina responded. Emma smiled and felt her heart beating faster and faster. As they drove for a few more minutes Emma started to get impatient. "Why are you taking me there? And how many minutes left till we get there? What kind of a place is it? Is it beautiful? Big? A house? "Jeez, do you always ask so many questions when someone suprises you?" Regina laughed. "Sorry, only when I'm nervous" Emma reacted shy. "No need to be nervous. You'll see for yourself, were here." Regina stopped the car. Emma looked at her with a frown, confused, all she saw was trees and a few rocks.. Nothing really special. They both got out of the car and Regina started walking. "Follow me, Swan."

Like she commanded Emma followed her, they passed the rocks and walked around the corner. When Emma saw the giant valley that lays behind it she had no idea how to react. She has never seen so many flowers before, they must be from all over the world. Their all different, colorful and beautiful. They sat down underneath the biggest tree. "You understand now why I never shared it with anyone else before? People would try and ruin this gorgeous spot." "And besides it's a great place to hide and clear your mind." Regina said. Emma nodded "Yeah I think so, but I don't understand why you would take ME here.." "Why out of anyone do you want to share this place with me?" Emma's head flushed red and she looked down at her feet. She was both terrified and curious what Regina would tell her next. "Well Emma" Regina started. "Since Robin died.. Nothing made me feel alive anymore. I felt heartbroken and well yeah.. Broken. Pretty much nothing could cheer me up and I would've rather spend every day in bed than go out and continue living my life." She took a short pause and then continued: "Nothing made me feel better except for Henry and... You." Emma's heart was about to beat out of her chest and the only thing she could think about, was her lips on the cherry red lips of the beautiful brunette. _Keep it together Em, she doesn't mean it that way. Right? No she does not. Let it go. And you first need to have a talk with Hook anyway. Think straight, don't act impulsive. But you really want to kiss her. NO don't!_ Emma struggled with her thoughts so much that she didn't even realize that she was gazing at Regina the whole time with her eyes wide open as if she was shocked by seeing a giantic ghost. "Em, you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you or make you feel uncomfortable or anything. I just had to t.." "No, no" Emma interrupted Regina who started to rattle. "It's not that, I uhm, I guess I was dying for you to say something like that, but.. " Emma hesitated. "But I think that I'm wanting for it to be something more than it actually is.." She didn't dare to look at Regina unsure of it being a smart thing to tell and show her what she really was feeling for quite a while now. "Em, you know what I wanted to tell you earlier at Granny's which I couldn't? Well that's why I brought you here. I told you I didn't made up my mind yet, but this place always makes me see things clearer. I like you and I've liked you for a long time after we became friends but.. I think that it's not just liking you anymore. I think that I _like_ , like you. You know what I mean?" As she spit it out there, her legs started shaking even though she was sitting down, her mouth became dry and her hands started to sweat. Emma lifted her chin and looked at her. Because of the sun her eyes were even brighter green than usual, a perfect and gorgeous smile grew on her face. "I feel it too." She whispered. As she moved closer to Regina and placed her hand gently on her cheek, she inhaled the smell of her perfume and looked deeply into her eyes. She slowly leaned in.. and kissed Regina softly. Regina felt butterflies in her whole body, especially when Emma placed her hands on her hips and pulled her in closer. As she felt Emma's tongue searching for access she opened her mouth slightly and let it meet hers. They kissed passionate and intense... until air became a problem. They slowly parted, still heavily breathing and rested their foreheads to one and another. Emma chuckled shy while still looking into her mysterious and loving brown eyes. "Woah" was the only word Regina could find.

"What does this mean?" Regina asked carefully. "I think we just followed our hearts and it led us to eachother. And I'll still have to have a talk with Hook but I think you already figured that I no longer want to be with him, I'm not in love with him anymore." Emma answered certain. Regina looked at her smiling from eat to ear. _does this mean she's in love with me now_? Emma smiled back at Regina, and kissed her nose. "I'm glad I now know for sure that you feel it too. It's way better knowing than hoping not to be an idiot for falling for you." She said with a cute little smirk on her face. _As if she could read my mind and thoughts she kind of answered my wonders. And that smirk of hers.. It is too adorable_. As she leaned in to kiss her once more she whispered: "I am falling for you too, Emma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ END OF CHAPTER 8 ]  
>  So they finally admitted their feelings and kissed!! Hope you liked it! Please leave comments and kudos! I will update as soon as posibble! X  
>  Add me on Instagram: mnkxm and  
>  Snapchat: kmndx


	9. "Captain Hook"

The next day Regina woke up with a huge smile. She still couldn't believe what happend yesterday, shivering at the thought of their intense kiss. She felt as if maybe she was going to get a happy ending after all. One she would have never seen coming. She suprised herself with taking Emma to her secret place, but was glad about doing so. She trusts Emma like she never ever trusted anyone before and if she had not taken her there she still wouldn't have known that what she felt for Emma was real, and that she felt it too. But even though Emma admitted her feelings and looked sure about ending things with Hook, Regina wasn't that sure about it.. _What if she changes her mind all of the sudden? Or what if Hook could talk her into staying with him? And what if he can make her forget about me? Stop it. She's falling for YOU. She said it herself, so believe her_. Regina got up and decided to wake Henry. She walked to his room and knocked on the door, she stepped inside and found Henry still asleep. She walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of it. "Hen..? Henry?" She whispered while shaking him a bit. He woke up and turned around towards his mom. "Hey mom, do I have to get up already?" He asked with his eyes only half open. "Yeah, we're going to eat some breakfast at Granny's okay?" Henry smiled and jumped out of bed to get changed. "I think that is a yes" Regina laughed.

They arrived at Granny's and got out of the car. The sun was shining bright and the air was clear blue. Regina felt happy and Henry could tell it by the sparkle she had on her. They walked up to Granny's and opened the door. It was pretty crowded already. They decided to sit down at the table in the corner. "What can I get you two cuties?" Red asked as she walked up to them. Regina smiled back at her and ordered pancakes with apple juice for Henry and some toast with salad for herself. "You look pretty pumped today Reggie" Red said as she walked away and winked at her. Regina blushed and shook her head at the brown haired waitress. A few minutes later Red came back with the food and they started to enjoy their delicious breakfast.

In that moment Emma was on her way to Hook in her little yellow bug. Nervously she played every word one by one, over and over in her head so she would exactly tell him what she needed to say. She was finally going to tell Hook the truth of why she had been avoiding him so much lately. She arrived at Hook's ship and climbed aboard while calling his name. "Hook? Hook are you there?" When he heard Emma searching for him, he appeared. "Yes love, I'm here." He responded to her. "Why are you here? I didn't think I would see you anytime soon after my behaviour yesterday at the diner." "Yeah well.. I think we need to talk" Emma told him. Hook nodded in agreement. They sat down and Hook looked at Emma with questioning eyes, wondering what she was going to say. "Well.." Emma started, "I don't know how to tell you this but.. I uh, I think that we are not what we used to be.." She shortly paused and then continued.. "I think that after all the pressure and things that happend, you are no longer the person who's supossed to be my happy ending. You don't make me happy anymore like you used to and even though I still love you so much, I think that we are better as friends then lovers at this point." Emma took a deep breath after letting out all the things she practiced in her head and sighed. Hook stared at the blonde without showing any emotion. After an uncomfortable and highly awkward two minutes Hook started to cry. "I didn't know that you felt that way.. I mean I noticed that it was different between us, but I did not realize that "we" were so damaged." He looked down, trying to hold back more tears. "Is there someone else?" "Not really, no." Emma replied. "Hm okay.. That makes it a bit better then I guess." "So friends.. Friends it is then? You really don't think we should try once more?" "Well yeah, it will be hard being friends but we should at least try to be just that. And as for trying to fix "us".. I'm sorry but that's just not working anymore Hook." "Okay." He whispered sadly while still holding back his tears and he quikly walked away. "I'm really sorry Hook" Emma tried to call after him, but he was already gone.

Regina and Henry nearly finished their breakfast at Granny's as Regina's phone started *beeping*. She took the phone out of her pocket hoping it was a text from Emma. When she saw that it was indeed from her, a smile grew on her face and she opened it.  
E: Hey, can I see you tonight?  
 _Can I see you tonight? What does that even mean? Did she talk to Hook already? Did she break up with him? Why won't she say why she wants to see me_..   
Regina doubted but eventually decided to simply ask her.   
R: Yes dear of course, but why if I may ask?   
As Emma received the text she chuckled. She wanted to tease her and not give Regina the clearity that she was looking for. There wasn't very often an opportunity where Regina gave the power out of hands so she had to at least enjoy it a little. Emma thought of a playful, mysterious but short reply.   
E: Because I want to.   
Regina was impatiently waiting for the blonde to answer and when the text finally popped up she quikly opened it. She grinned. _Of course.. Typically Emma to take full advantage of this_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [END OF CHAPTER 9]  
> Hope you still like it and of course I will update soon again!! X  
> Add me on Instagram: mnkxm and   
> Snapchat: kmndx 


	10. "What now?"

That afternoon Emma was more stressed than ever. She was determined to look gorgeous tonight so Regina would blush at the first sight of her appearance. Normally she would've chosen a dress but knowing that Regina probably will be wearing one she picked a tight jeans that fit her thick booty perfectly, a top with a low V cut, one that teased the eyes and her red leather jacket. She replaced her tipical boots with 5 inch black heels, she tied her hair up in a ponytail, put on a little bit of make-up and grabbed diamond earrings to finish it up. _I'm ready to go_. Then she looked at the clock and realized that it was nearly dinner time and she had to wait two more hours before meeting Regina.

 _I should eat something_.. Emma walked into the kitchen and put some leftovers in the microwave. She waited until it started *beeping* and took the plate out of it, she sat down and began eating. Even though she really tried she couldn't get the spaghetti down her throat. _These freaking nerves._ She shoved what was left into the trashcan and put her plate in the dishwasher before turning her head at the clock again. 18.45.. _Still 1 hour left before I've got to go_. She felt like a teenager who was going to her first prom, nerves were taking over her body but most of all she was extremely excited to go see Regina. Yesterday was kind of a blur, like a dream that never really happend. But it did. And just the thought of Regina's soft touch caused chills down her spine.

Regina and Henry finished their pizza and were enjoying some strawberry icecream. Once they were done Regina walked upstairs and took a long shower. Normally she would have sang, loudly. But her mind was full, too crowded to remember any lyrics. _Why does she want to see me? Is it going to be like yesterday or is she going to tell me that Hook changed her mind..? Should I do something to show her that I really care_? Emma wasn't the only one with nerves. Regina was insainly nervous as well. And all the wanders and questions that popped into her head didn't make it any easier. She turned off the shower and went to her room. She took a black, short dress out of her wardrobe and put it on. Her cleavage teasingly showing and her curves perfectly accented, made her feel feminine and confident. Final A little bit mascara and of course her cherry red lipstick which made her also feel sexy. She went back downstairs and walked into the living room where Henry was watching TV. She sat down next to him, waiting for Emma to arrive. Then it hit her. _Sh*t of course.. There won't be much alone time left with Emma if Henry's going to be here too.. But maybe there's a way to fix that_. "Hen sweety, would you maybe like to sleep over at Mary Margaret and David's tonight?" Regina asked. Mary Margaret and David, Emma's parents and Henry's grand parents, love it when he spends the night with them. "Yes, I'd love that mom!" He yelled enthausiastic. "Well I'll call and ask if it's alright" Regina laughed. She called David and of course it was no problem at all. They were as expected happy to hear that he wanted to spend the night at their place. "It's settled! You are more than welcome" Regina said to Henry. He jumped up and ran upstairs to gather his things. Within 5 minutes he was back downstairs and ready to go.

Regina waved at Henry while he walked out of the street on his way to Mary and David. She closed the door and walked back in. After a quik stop at the kitchen for two glasses and a bottle of wine she made her way back to the living room and put the glasses and wine on the table. She walked over to the dresser near the window, searched threw it and grabbed a few candles before she walked back to the table. She placed the candles on it and lit them, it gave a warm and loving embrace. It was romantic and that's exactly what Regina wanted it to be. _Emma will be shocked..  She definetly won't expect anything like this coming from me.. I hope she loves it_.

After the second glass of wine that Regina started to drink to calm down her nerves, she got impatient, but mostly worried. Why isn't she here already? She's ten minutes late.. Maybe she won't come. Maybe she's with Hook.. And in that moment she heard someone knocking on the door, she jumped up, feeling a little bit relieved and rushed to the door to open it.

Regina opened the door and when Emma saw her she instantly smiled. As Regina did the same they stared into eachother's eyes for what felt like hours. Both blushing and totally controlled by their nerves. After a few more seconds it was of course Regina who broke the silence. "Hello dear, would you like to come in?" Regina asked somehow polite, still wondering if Emma came over to tell her that she ended things with Hook. If she even did.. "Yeah, I do" Emma responded smiling back at the brunette. She had a little sparkle in her eyes, one that gave Regina hope that yesterday wasn't a mistake or a meaningless action. Emma walked in and Regina took her jacket, she hung it on the peg and scanned Emma from her head to toes. Emma did the same but took a short pause at the teasingly showing cleavage without purpose. Her eyes were drawn to it. When Regina noticed she couldn't helpt but take advantage of that. "It's not nice to stare you know, Miss Swan" Regina teased. Emma's head flushed red and she looked back up to find the big brown eyes of Regina already looking at her, trying to connect with hers once again. "I know, I know." Emma grinned.

They walked into the living room, Emma gasped for air when she saw what Regina did. The table filled with candles, and the stars outside easily visible from the couch. When she found her breath again she turned to Regina and looked at her with this glare of want and desire. "Wow, It's gorgeous Regina." "And so are you, dear." Regina responded with a shy little smirk on her face. Emma smiled back at her with her cheecks still burning red and the butterflies in her stomach going crazy. They sat down and Regina poured wine into their glasses. "So.. You said you wanted to see me?" Regina asked cautious. "Yeah, I uhm, I had the talk with Hook today" "Oh.. that must have been hard, how did it go?" "yeah it was, because he started to cry when I explained to him that he's no longer the person who makes me happy anymore." "So you really ended things?" Regina asked kind of suprised. "Yes, and he asked me if there was someone else.. Well I said not really because yeah I couldn't tell him about "us" if there even is an us, because I'm not even sure you think there is. So I just told him that I didn't want to be with him anymore and.." Regina stopped Emma from continuing to rattle by pressing her lips onto hers. She was so close that Emma could feel Regina's heart beating fast and she willingly returned the kiss. Their lips molded into each other perfectly. As she felt Regina's tongue slide over her bottom lip searching for access, she opened her mouth and started to battle for dominance. They kissed intense and passionate just like the first time. Their fingers interwined and their hips pressed against each other, moving their bodies in sync. They parted after a few minutes, trying to catch their breath. Giggling like idiots, with huge smiles on their faces. So happy but still so shy that they didn't even dare to look at each other.

"So.. what now?" Emma asked, a little uncertain. "Well darling, first, would you like another glass of wine?" "Yeah I could use another" Emma grinned. "And what's the second?" "Well second.. would you maybe uh.. want to spend the night with me? No expectations or whatsoever though." She smiled back. Emma looked a little bit shocked, she wasn't expecting a question like that to come from Regina.. But oh well, it wasn't the first time that she suprised her tonight. With a cute little smirk she teased: "Hmm.. tempting.." "I will spend the night with you.." "IF.. you're being really sweet to me.. But first that glass of wine then!" Regina chuckled as she refilled her empty glass and gave the blonde a peck on her lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ END OF CHAPTER 10 ]  
> Yeaay I'm already at my 10th chapter, I made this one a little bit longer. I hope you're still enjoying my story! I will update soon again! 


	11. "Suprise, suprise.."

Regina awakened with the blonde still sleeping in her arms. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world, she couldn't stop smiling. She looked over at the alarm clock and saw it was only 08.30. For a Saturday that's quite early and she went back to sleep. After a few hours she woke up again and found Emma still sleeping next to her. She smiled once again while realizing how happy she makes her, she decided that she wanted to do something special for her. _I'm going to take her on a trip to the big city and explore every single piece of it with her._ She started to shake Emma, trying to wake her. Emma opened her eyes slightly and looked confused. "Hey, what's going on?" She asked a little shy. " Nothing dear, I just want you to wake up, I've got a suprise for you and it's getting late already" Regina responded with a loving smile. Emma chuckled and sat up straight. "Well, what's that suprise of yours then?" She asked. "If, I told you it wouldn't be much of a suprise now would it?" Regina teased. Emma shook her head at the brunette while giggling and got out of bed. "Showering together might win us some time?" She asked cheeky. Regina looked at her with disbelief. _Did she really just say that_? " Or it won't at all, miss Swan." She teased back while raising one eyebrow. "Now of you go. I'll go when you're done." Emma showed her sad puppy face, but walked to the bathroom anyway and started to shower. When she was done she returned to the bedroom to put on some clothes, and as said Regina went to shower next. When they were both fully clothed and ready to head out, Emma tried once more to figure out where they were going but Regina kept quiet and the only thing coming from her mouth was "You'll see soon enough, dear."

They both got in Regina's car and she started driving. Emma paid atention to every turn and twist the car made, trying to figure out where they were going. It wasn't Regina's secret place because they went the other way and she got more and more impatient, but mostly curious as she saw them driving past the Storybrook sign. It took a while before she finally realized that Regina was heading to the airport. "The airport? Regina.. are we going by plane? Where are we going? We didn't even bring any suitcases nor clothes.." "Yes darling, we're flying but we'll be back tonight. I promise." Emma didn't understand anything of what Regina was planning but she decided to just accept it and let it be. She felt save with Regina wherever so she was okay with it. Regina parked the car, got out and opened Emma's door. "A real gentlewoman you are" Emma said laughing. They walked into the airport and headed to a man who was waiting for them already. "Your private jet is ready miss Mills." Emma's eyes widened and she looked at the man and then looked back at Regina. Regina had a huge smirk on her face and said "Come on dear, it's okay." They followed the man and walked outside where the jet was waiting for them. As they got in the back, where comfortable seats and a huge TV welcomed them Emma still couldn't believe this was happening. They sat down, fastened their belts and the jet took off. The flight was silent but comfortable and within half an hour they arrived at another airport.

"So, are you going to tell me already where we are? Or where we are going?" Emma asked. "We're in New York city dear, I'm taking you to a few places. I want to explore every single one of them together with you." As Regina said that she started to blush.. She didn't dare to look at Emma so she stared at the hands in her lap while playing nervously with her fingers. Emma grabbed her hands, then her face and kissed the brunnette passionatly. "You're actually the sweetest. You know that right?"

They got out the jet and walked towards the exit. The sun was shining bright and the air was clear blue, a soft breeze made it the perfect tempature for a nice day in the city. "So, where are we going first?" Emma asked curious. "Just follow me." Regina replied mysteriously with a wink. They had been walking for a little while when they arrived at a beautiful bridge near Tudor City on 42nd street. It looked gorgeous with the sun shining over it and the clear background. They both stood there, holding hands, enjoying the view and each other. They took a few minutes to let it all sink in. Then they turned at each other and smiled. "Do you like the first part of your suprise, miss Swan?" "Yes, I do." Emma smiled at Regina, she had a warm cosy feeling inside.. The feeling of being loved, and being in love with this gorgeous woman. "So what do you say? Would you like to walk a little around this area for a bit before heading to the next part of our tour?" Emma nodded in agreement and they walked away. After they saw every angle of the bridge, they continued their tour. Regina leading Emma to the next point by holding her fingers interweined with hers. After a little while they reached a building that looked similiar to Regina's vault, called 'Green wood cemetery.' Regina explained: "I know it's not the most cheerful place to visit, but it's beautiful in it's own special way."

They visited a few more beautiful places like 'stone street' and of course 'brooklyn bridge' but the last stop was a more meaningful place for Regina. Something that she wanted to share with Emma, to show her how much she trusts her. 'Belvedere castle.' They walked towards the castle, when they got closer Regina started to walk slower and slower. She was hesitating if it was a good idea to go to this place. If she was ready. "What's wrong?" Emma asked with concern in her eyes, when noticing her strange behaviour. "There's a reason why I wanted to visit this place with you.. I ehm, I use to go here a lot with my dad right before he died.. It was one of our favorite places to go to. My mom never knew this place, so this was really our thing." Regina explained, trying to keep the tears from falling. Emma noticed the crack in her voice. "I'm so glad that you wanted to share this with me, it really means a lot to me. You can discuss anything with me okay? I'm always here for you." Emma kissed her forehead and hugged her comfortingly. After a long hug they parted and got into the castle. Regina showed Emma every place and spot of the castle and Emma listened to all her stories about everything she experienced in it. When they had discovered the whole place together they walked back out. Regina took Emma's hands and squized them. She was standing infront of her, smiling from ear to ear. And all she could think about was how much she wanted to kiss her and hold her. "Thank you for today, I loved it with you and I hope you loved it too. It's getting late so let's grab something to eat and then fly back home, okay dear?" Emma looked back at her, also with a huge smile on her face.. "Of course I loved it, I was with you. Let's go, my Queen."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [END OF CHAPTER 11]  
> So they went on a cute date! I hope you still like it! Please leave comments and kudos ☺️


	12. "The master plan"

Gold was sitting at his shop, staring at Emma and Regina. He followed them every step of their way by looking into his crystal ball. He knew better than anyone that what he was seeing was a big threat to him. Even though Emma and Regina didn't realize it yet, Gold knew it and he would do anything to keep them from figuring it out. If there's one thing that Gold would never show anyone it's something that makes him weak. He figured that he needs some kind of master plan to maintain power and controll. The best person to involve and ask for help at this point would be Killian, better known as Hook, Captain Hook. Gold knows almost everything about anyone so he also knew that if Hook didn't want to cooperate he would remind him why he should. Hook never wanted to be reminded of his childhood and that's the reason why everyone calls him Hook instead of Killian.. nobody but Emma and Gold know his true name. And since Hook hates Mr. Gold which he names crocodile.. it would be a hard task to convince him. Anyway Gold needed to take the chance. If he can get Hook to help him it would be the perfect cover.

Gold *poofed* himself to Hook's ship, and just when he was about to enter he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Well, well what's it this time? Why is the bloody crocodile searching for me?"  It was hook of course. "Well dearie, I need your help with something and I'm sure that you don't mind helping me after I tell you something you definetly want to know, but are definetly not going to like." Gold answered after turning around. "It must be a pretty damn good thing if you're coming to me for help." "Spill it, what is it and what do you need?" "Well, if I'm right your loving Emma dumped you not that long ago.. And the thing is, I know exactly what or better said who caused that." Hook looked at him with a frown, uncertain if he wants to know what he'll be telling him next. "Yeah continue then" he blurred out. "Only if you asure me that I can count on your help dearie." "Yeah, yeah you can, tell me." Gold had an evil smirk on his face as he whispered "Regina." "Wait, what? Regina? Why? Don't you dare come here with such bullshit you crocodile. I knew you couldn't be trusted. Be gone!" Hook shouted with fire in his eyes. "It's not bullshit dearie, they're in love and spending every second together. If you don't believe me, see for youself." As gold held up his crystal ball for Hook to look inside. He looked at it and recognized Emma and Regina walking hand in hand through New York city, smiling and laughing. As he looked a little longer with disbelief in his eyes he got to see them even kissing as well. "No, no, no! This can't be! This is fake! You used magic on it! It's not true!" Hook started to shout again. "Fine dearie, don't believe me then but when you find out that it's the truth.. You know where to find me." Gold *poofed* himself back to his shop. He started to think of the perfect plan to seperate Emma and Regina from each other before they would figure out that the two of them together are unstopable because they are soulmates, but even more important.. each others true love. True loves are the most powerful creatures of all realms, especially when they're together. A thousand times more powerful than Gold is or ever will be, even with all the dark ones combined. And once they figure that out it wouldn't mather what Gold did, or which trick he tried to pull they would always win and find their way back to one and another. Knowing that Hook would come around and show up at his shop within a few hours gold started to figure out his part in all of this as well. One thing was sure, he would do anything to remain the most powerful creature there is.

After two hours he had a solid plan and as expected a black dressed man with a hook entered his shop. "Gold?! Gold?!" Where is that bloody crocodile. "Gold?! I believe you! What do you want me to do?" Gold showed his face from behind the desk in the back of the shop and walked towards the pirate. "I see, I see, Good. Well, it's very simple.. All you have to do is, convince Emma to have another talk with you and when you take her for a walk into the forrest I'll be there waiting for you with a magic bean which will take her to another realm. And if you maybe want to recandle things with her you could join her and try to make her fall for you again. Regina will of course stay here so she won't be a problem and no mather how strong Emma's magic might be she can never open a portal without a magic bean which she won't find in that realm. It's kind of cruel I know, but it's the only way. And for this time only it's without a deal." Hook didn't respond and looked at him while thinking for a moment. "Sounds like a pretty good plan to me but one more question crocodile. Why do you do this? What do you get out of all this?" Hook asked. "That's not important dearie, let's just say I rather see Emma with you than with Regina." "And when will we do this?" "We shouldn't wait too long, so what about tomorrow evening?" You'll have time to figure out what to say to Emma and I can gather the last things needed." "Okay then, but I warn you, you better not screw me over with this." "I wouldn't dare, dearie." "Meet me here tomorrow at 2 in the afternoon." Hook nodded in agreement and left..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ END OF CHAPTER 12 ]  
> Kind of a twist this time!! I hope you still like the story! Please leave comments :)   
> I will update very very soon again! And add me on Instagram: mnkxm and Snapchat: kmndx 

**Author's Note:**

> [ END CHAPTER 1 ]  
> Hi everyone! This is my first story, I've never written anything before. I'm from the Netherland so sorry if my English isn't that good all the time. Hope you'll like it! Comments and input are very welcome and I will update soon!!  
> Add me on Instagram: mnkxm and  
> Snapchat: kmndx


End file.
